


Not Drunk Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly's drunk and Nicole is too sober for this, but she's a very, very patient person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Drunk Enough

_10 minutes left…_ , Nicole idly thought to herself. _3 am can’t come faster._

Unfortunately, as the sole rookie in the department, Nicole had drawn the short stick and was pulling late shifts all week. She tapped the end of the pen on the desk, willing her eyes to focus on the form in front of her.

She yawned, stretching her arms above her head, eyes watering with sleepiness. Nicole rested her head in her hands, listening to the clock tick.

_Bzz._

The screen of her phone lit up, symbols of tidal waves dancing across the screen.

 **Waverly:** _S yur shit ovr?_

Nicole raised a brow.

 **Nicole:** _My what? I’m not in the bathroom?_

_Bzz._

**Waverly:** _Shit. Wrk_

 _Shift_. Waverly meant shift. And Waverly might also be drunk, probably curtesy of Wynonna dragging her out now that she wasn’t preoccupied with Nicole.

  **Nicole:** _I’m not sure that’s how any of those words are spelled._

_Bzz._

_Bzz._

**Waverly:** _Fu k yiu I ha e a degrre_

 **Waverly:** _i  la gauges_

 **Nicole:** _Ancient languages._

Nicole put down her phone, returning her attention back to the half-filled form in front of her. By the time Waverly had replied, Nicole had already finished the form and there were only three minutes left of her shift. Nicole packed up, putting the rest of her folders into the drawers, before she checked her phone again.

 **Waverly:** Cna you pi k e up? At Shortys

Nicole replied back, saying she’d be there in a few minutes. She grabbed her Stetson and her jacket off the hooks before she left the station, locking the door on her way out.

The air was crisp and cold outside. Each step she took made a soft crunching sound, snow being crushed underneath her boots. She slid into the seat of the cruiser, brushing the bottoms of her boots against the foot ledge to get the snow off. The car door closed with a slam and Nicole started the car and cranked up the heat. The sound of the heat rushed around the car while Nicole pulled out of the parking spot.

It was a short drive over to Shorty’s. She pulled into the spot right in front of the doorway and made her way inside.

Waverly was sitting on top of the bar, legs swinging. She was staring at the ceiling, humming some tune Nicole didn’t recognize.

“Waves?”

Waverly’s head snapped to face Nicole. Her face lit up, glee in her pink-tinged face as she hopped off the bar, landing on unsteady feet. Nicole rushed over to stop Waverly from toppling over.

“Nic,” Waverly slurred. She pulled Nicole down by her uniform collar, placing a sloppy kiss on the edge of her lips. “I missed you.”

Waverly’s syllables were long and drawn out. Her feet lost their bearing and she slipped, flinging her arms around Nicole’s neck to keep herself up. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist, pulling the shorter girl back up to her feet.

“Come on, baby,” Nicole murmured. She kept one arm around Waverly’s waist and slung one of Waverly’s arm around her neck to keep her standing. “Let’s get you home.”

Waverly mumbled something Nicole couldn’t quite catch. Something about Nona?

The trek back to the car took a lot longer than the walk into the bar. Nicole strapped Waverly into the passenger seat, the shorter girl too distracted by the “funny buttons” of the radio to be of any help.

Waverly had been adamant about going to Nicole’s house instead of the homestead. According to her, her bed at the homestead was too small for the both of them and she _had_ to sleep with Nicole tonight. Nicole accepted this.

Nicole lived 15 minutes away from Shorty’s, along the same direction as the way back to the station. During the drive, Waverly went between playing with the radio, hands batted away when she almost used the police radio, and waving through the window like people were actually out and about at the dead of night.

When Nicole pulled into her driveway, Waverly had sobered up enough to unbuckle herself, but she was still too unsteady on her feet to walk by herself. Nicole went to unlock the door to the house before she went back to the car to carry Waverly into the house.

“Let’s get you some water,” Nicole said and she gently placed Waverly on the couch. She felt loose strands of her hair brush against her face, but she could have sworn her hair was still up in its complex braid.

Waverly grinned up at Nicole from the couch, holding up several bobby pins. Nicole gently took the pins out of Waverly’s hand, placing them on the table. She kissed the other girl on top of her head before heading to the kitchen to fill a large glass with water. She grabbed a straw on the way back, in case Waverly couldn’t properly drink out of a cup.

Nicole handed the glass to Waverly, holding the opening of the straw between her lips. Waverly frowned, refusing to part her lips.

“You need to drink it.”

“Nuh uh.” Still pouting.

“Please?” Nicole prodded Waverly’s lip with the straw.

“Nuh uh.” More pouting.

“Pretty please?” More prodding.

“Nuh uh.” Pouting hasn’t stopped.

“I’ll kiss you.”

“…”  Waverly scrunched her eyebrows together, a crease forming between them.

“…” Nicole held the straw up again, lips slightly pursed.

“Okay,” Waverly acquiesced, lips parting slightly. A small frown still pulled on the edges of her lips.

They sat there for half an hour, Waverly drinking the water slowly. She stopped every minute or two, looking up at Nicole with wide eyes and a slight pout until she gave in and kissed Waverly again. When they finished, Waverly was half asleep, leaning on Nicole.

Nicole decided to leave the cup on the table to deal with later. She snaked one arm underneath Waverly’s legs and the other behind the girl’s back, lifting her up off the couch. Sleepiness had soaked into every muscle of Nicole’s body and carrying Waverly to the bed felt like an hour long struggle rather than a forty second endeavor.

Nicole helped Waverly change into some of Nicole’s overly large pajamas, undoing the brunette’s braid while she was trying to pull on sweats. After Waverly had settled into bed, Nicole quickly changed into her own set of pajamas before turning off the light and collapsing on top of Waverly.

Waverly pushed her and wiggled around until her head rested on Nicole’s chest. Lazy fingers traced random patterns onto the fabric of Nicole’s shirt.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Waverly mumbled sleepily.

Nicole hummed, tracing patterns into Waverly’s back.

Before she knew it, she was waking up to Waverly groaning and cursing out Wynonna.


End file.
